¿Apuestas?
by DrakoCrepuscular
Summary: Tras presenciar una discusión más entre Boruto y Sarada, algunos de sus amigos piensan que ellos dos terminaran juntos, mientras que otros opinan lo contrario llevándolos a hacer una apuesta para ver quién tiene la razón. ¿Qué bando será el ganador?


Holaaa :v esta es la primera vez que publico en la sección de naruto y tomé a esta pareja de la nueva generación que me parece muy tierna, espero les guste y si de repente se me va la onda con algo mis disculpas, a veces se me olvidan algunos detalles por ahí sin más que decir que disfruten este pequeño One-Shot :3

* * *

-¡Eres un idiota, Boruto!- gritó Sarada al susodicho, el cual, se encontraba frente a ella con una expresión de molestia.

-¡Tú estás loca!- respondió el hijo del Hokage, sin intención de dar tregua.

Nuevamente ambos se veían envueltos en otra de sus ya rutinarias discusiones, esta vez, el lugar era a las afueras del restaurante de hamburguesas, a su alrededor se encontraban algunos de los amigos que habían hecho durante su formación en la academia, Mitsuki, Shikadai, Chōchō, Inojin, entre otros que solo se limitaban a observar.

-¿Qué dijiste?- exclamó la descendiente de los Uchiha, perdiendo de a poco la paciencia.

-¡Lo que oíste!- dijo Boruto, dando un paso más cerca de ella.

-Haré que te arrepientas de ello…- amenazó Sarada, con aquella voz que atemorizaba a cualquiera.

-Esos dos, algún día van a terminar matándose- comentó Inojin, sin despegar la mirada de aquella discusión que se prestaba a convertir en pelea.

-Qué fastidio con ellos- agregó Shikadai, cruzando los brazos.

-Es mejor no meterse...- dijo Chōchō, mientras degustaba una barra de chocolate.

-No sé, a mí se me hacen una linda pareja- sonrió Mitsuki divertido, sin embargo, tanto Boruto como Sarada alcanzaron a escuchar el comentario, mirándose el uno al otro unos instantes, ambos se habían acercado más de lo debido sin darse cuenta.

-¡NI DE BROMA!- exclamaron ambos al unísono, mirando a su compañero de equipo mientras el rubor adornaba sus mejillas.

-Sí, yo creo que no será…- dijo Inojin, al ver la reacción de ambos.

-Entonces, ¿por qué se sonrojaron?- preguntó Mitsuki a sus dos compañeros.

Se quedaron mudos ante el comentario, se miraron el uno al otro una vez más y rápidamente se dieron la espalda mutuamente.

-¡Por nada, Mitsuki!- volvieron a decir al unísono, seguidamente ambos huyeron en direcciones diferentes ante la mirada de todos los espectadores.

-Yo apoyo que no serán nada- dijo Shikadai, observando el lugar por el cual se había ido Boruto.

-¿Eso crees?, conozco a Sarada y estoy segura que siente algo por él- dijo Chōchō.

-¿Quieres apostar?- preguntó con cierta malicia Inojin.

-Claro… si yo gano, ustedes dos me deberán una buena orden de hamburguesas- amenazó Chōchō.

-Espera, ¿Qué?- atinó a decir Shikadai al verse incluido.

-De acuerdo, pero si yo gano, ¡quiero que tú y Mitsuki se den un beso en los labios!- exclamó Inojin divertido.

-De acuerdo- dijo Mitsuki, ya que Chōchō se había quedado pálida ante esa idea.

-Bien, tendré que prestar una cámara para inmortalizar el momento- rió con malicia el hijo de Sai.

-A menos que ganemos, tendrás que pedir dinero para lo que come esa mujer- comentó Shikadai con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza.

-Ouh…- quedó de piedra al tomar en cuenta ese "pequeño" detalle.

-Bueno chicos, nos veremos, suerte- se despidió Mitsuki, arrastrando a una Chōchō en estado de shock.

-Espero que tengas un plan…- comentó Shikadai a su compañero, mientras observaban como sus dos contrincantes se alejaban.

-En realidad…- rió nervioso. – Esperaba que a ti se te ocurriera uno–

-Qué fastidio…- dijo, llevándose la mano hacia el rostro sin poder creerlo aún. – Ven, tenemos el resto del día para pensar en algo– agregó, caminando sin rumbo fijo.

-¡Bien!- exclamó Inojin, dándole alcance a su compañero.

Más tarde, otro lugar de la aldea…

Una preocupada Chōchō caminaba de lado a lado, pensando en la manera en que esos dos se demostraran que se querían como algo más que solo amigos, pero conociéndolos a ambos eso sería muy difícil.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto?, sólo debemos hacer que esos dos se declaren el amor que se tienen- sonrió Mitsuki con tranquilidad.

La hija de Choji le dedicó una mirada asesina por el comentario. – ¡Ah, no lo sé!, ¿será porque esos dos son tan tercos y testarudos como para que admitan algo así? – preguntó sarcásticamente, con una venita saltando en su sien.

-No te preocupes, tengo un plan- dijo él, tan seguro que hacía dudar a Chōchō.

Más tarde, en la mansión Uzumaki…

Boruto se encontraba recostado en la cama de su habitación, mirando hacia el techo, perdido en sus pensamientos, y en esos pensamientos sólo había una persona, la hija de su maestro, Sarada Uchiha.

"Se me hacen una linda pareja", esa frase se repetía una y otra vez en su mente, acompañado también por la angelical imagen de ella, ese rubor en sus mejillas la hacía ver tan tierna, tan hermosa.

-Sarada…- murmuró, soltando un largo suspiro. Sin embargo, a los pocos segundos cayó en la cuenta de lo que pensaba y el rubor invadió su cara.

-No…no, no, no, no- se sentó bruscamente, dándose bofetadas mentales para apartar aquellos pensamientos.

-Agh, ¿Qué rayos me pasa?, no puede ser que esa loca este metida todo el tiempo en mi cabeza…- se reprochaba, llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si eso le ayudara.

Tan distraído se encontraba, que no puedo notar cuando Himawari entró a su habitación.

-¿Estás bien, Onii Chan?- preguntó su pequeña hermana preocupada.

-Ah, sí, no es nada Hima- respondió Boruto, levantándose de la cama para revolver los cabellos de su hermanita con cariño, sin embargo, notó que la pequeña tenía un pequeño sobre en sus manos.

-¿Qué tienes en las manos?- peguntó el mayor con suma curiosidad.

-¡Es para ti, Onii Chan!- dijo la pequeña, sonriendo mientras le extendía el sobre. – Mamá me pidió que te lo entregara –

-¿Mamá?... – se preguntó intrigado, abrió el sobre rápidamente y para su sorpresa se encontró con una carta.

 ** _Boruto, te espero en la sima de la montaña donde se encuentran los rostros de los 7 Hokages a las 5:30 PM, ¡No llegues tarde, Baka!_**

Sus pupilas se dilataron al leer el remitente de la carta. – Sarada…– murmuró con sorpresa.

-¿Tendrás una cita con Sarada, Onii Chan?- preguntó de manera inocente la pequeña.

-¿Q…Qué?, ¡no!, esto solo es… ¡una reunión entre compañeros!- decía Boruto, avergonzado por las palabras de su hermanita.

-Estás rojo, Onii Chan…- comentó la niña, con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza.

Boruto evadió la mirada de su hermana para ver el reloj y darse cuenta que tan solo tenía 20 minutos para llegar al lugar donde ella lo esperaría, la intriga lo invadía por completo, pero en el fondo, sentía un cosquilleo que no se podía explicar.

-Tengo que arreglarme…-

En la casa de la familia Uchiha…

Sarada se encontraba sentada en la mesa del comedor, pensativa y mirando las afueras de su hogar por la ventana, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para su intuitiva madre.

-¿Qué tienes, cariño?, haz estado así por un buen rato- le preguntó Sakura, mientras acomodaba un par de trastes.

La pequeña Uchiha salió de sus pensamientos, y tras tomarse unos segundos de meditar su respuesta, sonrió falsamente. – No es nada, mamá-

Su madre sonrió y tomó asiento frente a ella. – De casualidad... ¿se trata de Boruto? – dijo la peli rosa, provocando que su hija se ruborizara.

-Veo que acerté- comentó divertida su madre.

\- ¡N…No se trata de él!- respondió Sarada, tratando de contener su rubor y la vergüenza.

-Cariño, no puedes engañar a tu madre, seguramente volviste a discutir con él y por eso estás así, no es la primera vez que me doy cuenta...- dijo Sakura, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a su niña.

-¿ _Mama lo supo t…todo el tiempo?-_ pensó la chica, cayéndole más de una gotita por la cabeza.

-… Los chicos son tontos, no son cómo papá- atinó a decir, incapaz de ver a su madre a los ojos.

- _Sí… como Sasuke que se cotizaba…-_ pensó la peli rosa, cayéndole una gotita por la cabeza.

-Tal vez, pero son sus tonterías las que captan tu atención, ¿no es así?- preguntó la mujer, viendo como las reacciones de su pequeña le daban la respuesta.

-Él es muy problemático… y sí, volvimos a discutir…- confesó Sarada finalmente.

-Sería bueno que hicieran las pases, después de todo son compañeros de equipo- aconsejó Sakura, levantándose de la mesa.

\- Dudo que él quiera hacer las paces…- murmuró por lo bajo.

-Por cierto- agregó su madre antes de abandonar el comedor. – Alguien te mandó una carta – finalizó, asentándola en la mesa con una sonrisa pícara.

Sarada se sorprendió, ni siquiera su padre acostumbraba a escribirle a ella específicamente, rápidamente rompió el sobre y leyó dicha carta.

-¿Boruto…? Qué fea letra- se dijo a sí misma, al terminar de leerla meditó lo que haría, su orgullo le decía que hiciera caso omiso, pero por otro lado, un reprimido sentimiento le gritaba que fuera.

\- ¡Voy a salir!- gritó Sarada, avisando a su madre.

5 minutos después, la chica salía de su hogar rumbo al punto donde se reuniría con él, más no se percató que a lo lejos alguien la observaba con una media sonrisa.

-Picó el señuelo…-

En la casa de los Uzumaki…

-¡Ya me voy!- gritó Boruto.

\- Ve con cuidado- le respondió su madre.

De la misma forma, otra persona observaba como el rubio se dirigía al lugar donde lo habían citado.

Boruto corría por las calles de la aldea de Konoha rápidamente, hasta que se topó con Shikadai e Inojin.

-Oye, ¿a dónde vas tan deprisa?- preguntó curioso Shikadai.

- _Maldición… no puedo decirles que me veré con Sarada-_ pensó el Uzumaki. – Eh, yo… ¡voy a entrenar con Mitsuki!, hasta luego chicos – dijo el rubio, y sin dar tiempo a reaccionar siguió su camino.

-¿Lo notaste?, seguro se reunirá con Sarada, ¡hay que hacer algo!- exclamó Inojin preocupado.

-Espera, déjame pensar…- pidió su compañero. Hasta que después de unos minutos se le prendió el foco. – ¡Tengo una idea! –

10 minutos después…

Boruto llegó finalmente al punto en el que se reunirían más no vio a nadie, miró su reloj y este marcaba las 5:25 PM, pensó que era de las pocas veces que llegaba temprano a algún sitio.

-Con que aquí estas- dijo una voz tras de sí, era ella, se veía tan esplendida como siempre, no, en esta ocasión había algo diferente, más no lograba saber qué era.

-Sí- atinó a decir el chico, ella lo observó de pies a cabeza como si lo analizara, lucía realmente apuesto, pero lo que siempre había llamado su atención eran esos ojos, aquellos que, aunque odiara admitirlo, no podía ver sin perderse en el azul profundo de los mismos.

-Bueno… estoy aquí, cómo me lo pediste en tú carta- dijo Sarada, intrigada en saber el motivo por el cual la había citado.

-Espera, ¿qué?- fue la reacción del Uzumaki. – Yo no te mandé ninguna carta, fuiste tú la que lo hizo – agregó, confundido.

-¿De qué hablas?, yo no te escribí nada, ¡tú lo hiciste!- respondió la Uchiha, el jueguito no le estaba pareciendo nada divertido.

\- ¿Por qué no me dices para qué me citaste aquí?- pidió Boruto, empezando a perder la paciencia de igual forma.

-¡Que yo no te cité aquí, Baka Boruto!- fue la respuesta de Sarada.

-¿A quién llamas Baka, Loca cuatro ojos?- se defendió el chico, logrando enfadar a la chica.

\- ¡Vas a quedar ciego cuando te tenga!- amenazó la Uchiha.

-¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!- retó el hijo del Hokage.

-Creí que querías hacer las paces, pero eres un inmaduro- dijo Sarada, a punto de lanzarse a golpearlo, más por alguna razón se contuvo.

-Tú eres la que siempre quiere pelear conmigo- dijo Boruto, cruzándose de brazos.

\- No sé ni a qué vine aquí- fue todo lo que dijo la Uchiha, seguidamente se dio la vuelta con la intención de irse, sin embargo, él la tomó de la mano impidiéndoselo.

-Suéltame, Boruto- pidió, volteando a verlo.

-¿De esa manera quieres solucionar las cosas?- le preguntó, sin la intención de soltarla. Ella intentó liberarse una vez más y como respuesta, Boruto la jaló con fuerza hacía él, quedando ambos frente a frente, demasiado cerca el uno de otro.

Sarada estaba paralizada, poco a poco el rubor adornó su rostro mientras se perdía en los orbes azules de él, podía sentir su respiración cerca de ella haciéndola temblar ligeramente.

- _Maldición… ella es tan… hermosa…-_ pensaba Boruto, mirando aquellos ojos tan profundos y esos labios entreabiertos, esos labios que le incitaban a besarlos.

En la casa de los Uchiha…

-Ya voy- dijo Sakura, ya que alguien tocaba a su puerta con cierta insistencia, al abrirla se sorprendió ligeramente al ver al hijo de su amiga Ino.

-¿Inojin?, ¿qué te trae por aquí?- preguntó, pareciéndole algo extraño.

-Disculpe, es que estoy buscando a Sarada, ¿ella se encuentra en casa?- dijo, con mucha curiosidad.

-Lo siento, pero ella salió con Boruto hace como 15 minutos- respondió Sakura.

-Oh, ya veo… a propósito, ¿sabe si ellos dos están… saliendo?-

-¡¿Qué mi princesa está saliendo con Boruto?!- exclamó Sasuke, apareciendo tras el menor y asustándolo en el proceso.

-¡Sasuke!- dijo Sakura, sorprendida de ver nuevamente a su esposo.

-No, no, no, ese mini dobe se las verá conmigo, ¡nadie toca a mí princesa!- dijo, activando su mangekyo sharingan.

-¡Espera, Sasuke!- gritó la peli rosa, pero fue demasiado tarde, ya se había ido tras Boruto, por lo que decidió intentar darle alcance.

-Jamás volveré a hacer una apuesta que incluya a los Uchiha- se dijo Inojin a sí mismo al borde del desmayo.

En la casa de los Uzumaki…

-¿¡Boruto y Sarada qué!?- gritó el Hokage con los ojos como platos, mientras que Shikadai lo miraba con una gotita resbalando de su cabeza.

-Así que es ella la que tiene así de perdido a nuestro hijo- comentó Hinata, sonriendo con ternura.

-Esto es malo… si Sasuke se entera…- decía Naruto para sí mismo, teniendo una visión de cómo Boruto era perseguido por el Susanoo de su eterno rival.

-Pero, Sasuke Kun no está en la aldea… ¿verdad?- preguntó, con cierta preocupación su esposa.

-Él volvió esta tarde…- respondió Naruto, mirando fijamente a Hinata.

-¡Hay que encontrarlos!-

Mientras tanto con Boruto y Sarada…

Ambos se veían fijamente sin decir una palabra, estaban ruborizados pero a pesar de ello, Boruto no tenía intenciones de soltarla, y ella ya ni siquiera intentaba liberarse.

-S…Sueltame, Baka- insistió la Uchiha, con el corazón acelerado.

-Sarada… ¿por qué no lo aceptamos de una vez?- dijo él, en un tono suave.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó la chica, desviando la mirada.

-Sabes bien de lo que hablo… te gusto, ¿no es así?- respondió, haciendo que ella lo mirara como queriéndole gritar, pero no lo hizo.

-E…Eso es ridículo- atinó a decir, visiblemente nerviosa y más roja que un tomate.

-¿Entonces por qué siempre me estas mirando?, ¿Por qué te pones nerviosa cada vez que me acerco a ti?- Insistió Boruto.

 _-Tiene razón… desde hace un tiempo, no puedo apartar mi mirada de él, aunque sea de manera inconsciente, siempre termino observándolo-_ pensaba, mientras recordaba algunas ocasiones en la academia, en las calles, incluso a veces durante las misiones que les asignaban. – _Lo detesto… lo detesto, porque con tan solo ver sus ojos azules siempre quedo hipnotizada, y esto que siento… ¿será acaso_ _que a mi realmente…_ –

-Oye, Sarada…- llamó el Uzumaki, tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

-Agh… ¡Tú!- dijo molesta, logrando liberar una de sus manos para tomar a Boruto del cuello de su chaqueta.

- _Ahora si se molestó-_ pensó el rubio, riendo nerviosamente. Cerró los ojos esperando el puño de Sarada más este nunca llegó, en su lugar, sintió como ella lo atrajo y lo besó en los labios.

Boruto abrió los ojos por la sorpresa, pero se dejó llevar momentos después, disfrutando de los labios de la princesa Uchiha, a pesar de que ambos eran inexpertos, se sentía como tocar el cielo, pero a la vez, sintiendo el calor del infierno entre ambos.

Repentinamente, a lo lejos apareció Sasuke, poniéndose rojo de la ira al ver que Boruto besaba a su pequeña princesa, inmediatamente sacó su espada con la intención de que corriera sangre.

-¡Sasuke!- gritó Naruto, llegando súbitamente e interponiéndose en el camino del susodicho.

-¡A un lado, Dobe!, ese mocoso nunca más le pondrá un dedo encima a mi hija- amenazó el Uchiha, visiblemente furioso.

-No hagas una tontería, no están haciendo nada malo- intentó calmar a su amigo y eterno rival, más no había prestado atención a lo que su querido hijo hacía realmente.

Sasuke caminó hacía Naruto e hizo que prestara atención a lo que ocurría, hasta que finalmente pudo notar que se estaban besando.

-Ese… estúpido…- atinó a decir Naruto, con los ojos como platos al igual que Sasuke.

-¡BORU…- iban a gritar los dos eternos rivales a la vez, sin embargo…

-¡Ustedes dos!- llamaron unas reconocidas voces tras de ellos, al voltear, tanto Sasuke como Naruto quedaron de piedra al ver a sus esposas furiosas.

-¡Van a aprender por las malas lo que es la privacidad!- gritó Sakura, tronándose los dedos de las manos, mientras Hinata emanaba un aura roja con su Byakugan activado.

Unos fuertes golpes se escucharon, y algunos quejidos de dolor que fueron ahogados de alguna manera para no molestar a la recién formada joven pareja.

Momentos después…

Boruto y Sarada se encontraban sentados al borde de la gran montaña, tomados de la mano, apreciando como el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, dando paso a la noche.

-Boruto…te quiero- dijo la princesa Uchiha, con timidez y con un ligero rubor.

El susodicho la miró con ternura, dándole un beso en la mejilla. – También te quiero, Sarada –

-Me pregunto, ¿qué pensaran nuestros padres cuando les digamos?- comentó, sonriendo nerviosa al pensarlo.

Él se quedó helado, había olvidado que estaba tratando con la hija de su maestro, a su mente sólo venían mil y un maneras de morir a manos de Sasuke, hasta que Sarada lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad con un beso.

-No te preocupes por mi padre, tendrá que entenderlo, además se lleva bien con el séptimo, no habrá problema- le dedicó una cálida sonrisa para tranquilizarlo.

- _Eso es lo que me preocupa, papá es un idiota en estos temas-_ pensó el chico, con una gotita resbalando por su cabeza.

-Sí, tienes razón- respondió, no muy convencido.

-Aunque…Sí llegas a engañarme con alguien- agregó ella, captando la atención de su ahora pareja. – Yo misma te haré pagar por ello, ¿entendiste? – finalizó, activando su sharingan.

-C…Claro…- atinó a responder, sonriendo nerviosamente el pobre.

- _Definitivamente está loca-_ pensó, sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

Ella sonrió complacida y lo abrazó fuertemente, un abrazo que él recibió gustoso, nadie imaginaría que esos dos terminarían juntos, o bueno, casi nadie.

A lo lejos, Hinata y Sakura observaban conmovidas a sus hijos, mientras que sus esposos estaban amarrados con una soga y con cinta en la boca, además colgaban de cabeza en la rama de un árbol, moviéndose como orugas intentando liberarse.

-Parece que seremos familia- dijo Sakura, emocionada ante la idea.

-¿Te imaginas a nuestros nietos?- comentó Hinata, igual de emocionada que la peli rosa.

- _¿N…Nietos?-_ pensó Sasuke, imaginándose lo peor. – _¡NOOO!_ –

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraban Mitsuki, Chōchō, Shikadai e Inojin.

-Mañana espero mi recompensa, no tardes querido- se burló la chica, retirándose del lugar de manera elegante.

 _-No puedo creer que el plan de Mitsuki funcionara-_ rió la morena, al pensar en ello.

-Le diré adiós a los ahorros de toda mi vida- dijo Inojin, con un mar de lágrimas.

-Que fastidio, yo me voy- dijo Shikadai, caminando con rumbo a su casa.

- _No creí que sus padres resultaran ser los mas felices con la idea, creo que ni siquiera ellos hubieran podido hacer algo, tal vez ese era su destino... -_ pensó el Nara, sonriendo divertido.

-O…Oye, ¡espera!, se supone que entre los dos pagaríamos la apuesta- exclamó Inojin, siguiendo a su compañero.

Por su parte, Mitsuki se limitó a observar desde lo lejos a sus dos compañeros y amigos, sonriendo como era característico de él.

-Sabía que hacían una linda pareja-

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por leer!, nos veremos en otra ocasión :D


End file.
